


Connect

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Handa: "We fell into the basin at the same time"Host: "At the same time! Is there a meaning behind this?"Izumi: "It's part of the Inui/Kiba relationship"
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 4





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

> Handa: "We fell into the basin at the same time"
> 
> Host: "At the same time! Is there a meaning behind this?" 
> 
> Izumi: "It's part of the Inui/Kiba relationship"

Takumi POV

The water of the harbor basin is fucking cold and my clothes are stuck on my skin uncomfortably but I'm glad I made it out alive. We did. 

We fall on the hard ground and take a deep breath, our gazes meeting. 

My back hurts and my clothes are soaking wet and I almost died but lying here now I am not alone, I am with you, and that makes it less bothersome. 

Yuuji POV

I don't know how it happened, it all went so fast but now we are here together on the ground, my clothes are wet but I don't care since I am not alone in this, you are by my side and look at me and we shared this moment. 

Your hand is so close to mine and I would just have to reach out a little to touch it, to connect with you more. 

I want to, but I don't dare. The moment we share is all I need for now. 


End file.
